


i'll get you lost but i'm having fun

by peachydeacon



Series: genderbent queen [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Genderswap, Group Sex, Implied Friends To Lovers, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multi, Praise Kink, Queen Genderbent Week 2019, Sexuality Crisis, Sleepovers, Smut, Truth or Dare, Voyeurism, brianna is confused and horny, gal pals, if you can even call what they're doing sex, like really light, sleepover tings, they just all sit around and encourage brianna to masturbate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon
Summary: Regina finally gets her wits about her, it seems, because she stops staring at Brianna with her lips parted and asks in an almost shaky voice, “Why don’t you get yourself off when your parents are home?”Brianna squirms as she feels that familiar throbbing between her legs that always comes up when she feels embarrassed like this around the other girls. She clears her throat.“I, uh,” she mumbles. “I’m too loud.”She hears Freddie mumble a quiet 'fuck' under her breath. Johanna’s breath catches, and Regina bites down on her lip.“So how long’s it been?” Freddie manages.Brianna hides her red face in her hands. “It’s been 10 days, but it feels like forever and I can’t do anything about it,” she whines miserably.♡♡♡Brianna is confused and very horny, Johanna is a very good friend, Regina isn't subtle, and Freddie wants somebody to pick dare.Title from Holy by King Princess





	i'll get you lost but i'm having fun

**Author's Note:**

> for day 1, i picked confused sexuality!
> 
> a big huge thank you to [starrydrowse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydrowse/pseuds/starrydrowse) (check out their [tumblr](https://starrydrowse.tumblr.com/) for always helping me write and edit, they totally helped me reformulate this into something i really like instead of what i had at first and i just lov and appreciate them a lot they're fantastic and one of my best friends ilu andie

“Regina, truth or dare?” Johanna raises an eyebrow at the blonde. Regina seems a little caught off guard.

  
“Oh, um. Truth,” she replies.

“Of course, you all always choose truth! You’re all fucking boring!” Freddie huffs.

Johanna tilts her head. “Sorry, Fred, when was the last time you picked dare?”

Brianna feels impossibly fond of her friends right now as she watches them bicker in the center of the pile of couch cushions and sleeping bags they have placed on the floor of the living room at Johanna’s house.

“Okay, Freddie, shut up and pick dare if you’re gonna be a little bitch about it. Regina. Hmm. Have you ever gotten yourself off in public?”

“How public are we talking? Because if you mean like… under the table at a restaurant or something, no. But—”

Johanna cuts her off. “I mean anywhere besides your house.” That earns a pointed gaze from Freddie, so she amends her clarification. “Or one of our houses.”

Regina scoffs. “God, yes. I’ve rubbed one out in a school bathroom or something, bare minimum, a dozen times.”

Brianna goes pink. She can distantly hear Freddie groaning and Johanna saying, “‘Rubbed one out,’ Reg? That’s real classy.” But she’s not paying attention.

Instead her mind is in the toilets at school, watching Regina stuff a hand down her panties. In her mind, Reg is panting and using her free hand to cover her mouth, but muffled moans are still making their way out. Regina is frantic and desperate and she’s leaning against the stall door like she barely had any time to lock it before she got too worked up to wait and had to touch herself whether the door was properly closed or not. 

Brianna feels herself getting hot between her legs, and she presses her thighs together.  _ This is happening? Again? Right now?  _ Oh, how Brianna May’s mind betrays her.

♡♡♡

Brianna is straight. She’s fairly sure of it. What else would she be? All those times she happened to get worked up from cuddling Regina or how Johanna smells so pretty and feminine or Freddie’s somehow ridiculously promiscuous  _ pajamas _ she wears at their slumber parties are just a coincidence. 

Sure, every time her friends leave her house she frantically shoves her hand down her pants as soon as they’re out the door and moans desperately, but it’s not about  _ them.  _ She’s a teenage girl, this is normal. She just gets worked up by human contact. They just so happen to be girls.

She likes boys, hypothetically. There are a few boys in her classes that she also thinks about when she’s home alone and has some time to spare. She’s fucking  _ horny,  _ okay?

But the thing about the boys is that she can’t imagine herself acting on the thing she thinks about. She loves to imagine someone cumming on her face or fucking her deep and slow with her legs wrapped around their back, but she also can’t ever see herself doing those things in real life. She had an anxiety attack when she got asked out by her male lab partner, which Freddie teased her for. (Yeah, Freddie making fun of her had made her heart speed up. Brianna doesn’t want to talk about it.)

She feels really safe with Jo and Freddie and Regina. Maybe that’s why she thinks about them more. At least that’s how Brianna has justified it to herself. She’s heard too many horror stories about boys being awful, and at this point she doesn’t even want to bother. If so many boys suck, they probably all do.

Brianna’s mind is just a traitor to her sexuality. It’s hormones, she’s decided. That’s all.

♡♡♡

“Bri,” Johanna calls. “Are you still paying attention?”

Brianna nods and hums, and Johanna giggles.

“So Johanna, my dear, truth or dare?” Regina asks.

“You already know I’m going to pick truth,” Johanna sighs.

“Fine, fine. Uhmmm, do you own any sex toys?”

“Yeah,” Johanna hums. “Mostly just for myself, though. A couple vibrators, a strap on. Nothing too fancy.”

Brianna turns redder as she involuntarily imagines Johanna laid out on her floral bedspread with her legs spread apart and a vibrator between her legs. She can practically hear the noises the younger girl would make. Then she shivers as she remembers the strap on part.  _ Christ,  _ why do they play this fucking game? Brianna’s brain floods with images of Johanna above her, slicking up the strap on before pushing it inside her and commenting under her breath that she probably didn’t even need lube, Brianna is wet enough for her cock already—

“Brianna, truth, I presume?” Freddie teases, wiggling her thick eyebrows. 

Brianna swallows hard and she laughs awkwardly. “Yeah! Yes. Truth. Please.”

“When was the last time you got off?” Freddie asks, her bold brows now furrowed as she smirks and leans in, waiting for an answer.

Brianna blushes dark red. “Uh. My-my mum’s been ill and my dad’s stayed home to take care of her. So it’s been a while,” she provides.

“Ill how? Is she okay?” Johanna asks while Freddie and Regina both look at her suspiciously. 

Brianna coughs awkwardly. “She’s okay. It’s just a cold. A very,  _ very _ long cold.”

Regina finally gets her wits about her, it seems, because she stops staring at Brianna with her lips parted and asks in an almost shaky voice, “Why don’t you get yourself off when your parents are home?”

Brianna squirms as she feels that familiar throbbing between her legs that always comes up when she feels embarrassed like this around the other girls. She clears her throat.

“I, uh,” she mumbles. “I’m too loud.”

She hears Freddie mumble a quiet  _ fuck  _ under her breath. Johanna’s breath catches, and Regina bites down on her lip.

“So how long’s it been?” Freddie manages.

Brianna hides her red face in her hands. “It’s been 10 days, but it feels like forever and I can’t do anything about it,” she whines miserably.

“Jo, is anybody home besides us?” Brianna hears Regina ask quietly. Johanna says no.

Then there’s a lot of whispers she can’t hear and she’s too shy to lift her head out of her hands and try to listen. 

Then she hears Johanna’s voice. “You know. You could do it here. If you want,” she offers.

Brianna has to bite her tongue to keep from moaning. “Like,  _ here  _ here? In front of you? All of you?” She peeks through her fingers.

“Yeah,” Regina breathes. “If you want to.”

“Or you could just use my room,” Johanna offers.

Brianna lifts her head in her hands. Johanna isn’t looking at her; rather, she’s fidgeting with the zipper on her sleeping bag and avoiding eye contact with the older girl. Freddie is bouncing her foot a little, but she’s at least looking at Brianna, though her face is pink; a very unusual sight for Freddie.

Regina, on the other hand, looks like she’s about to lose it. Her pupils are blown so wide there’s only a thin ring of blue surrounding them, and her soft pink lips are parted. She’s panting a little, her chest heaving gently, and she’s just  _ watching,  _ waiting to see what Brianna will do.

Brianna’s breath shakes and her stomach twists in bundles, but she manages to get out, “I wanna do it here, please. I-I’d like it if you guys watched. I think.” Her head is spinning. Maybe she wanted this more than she thought.

It seems as though all four of them are trying to remain relatively composed, but they’re all worked up. After a moment of tension-filled quiet, Regina speaks.

“You wanna take off your shorts for us?” 

_ For us.  _ Brianna sighs sharply. If that’s all Regina has to say to make her squirm, she’s gonna be fucking done for when they’re watching her get herself off.

She tugs her shorts and lifts her ass to get them off her long legs and places them next to her. She spreads her legs and then bends her knees so she’s sitting with her legs to her chest. She feels hot all over and  _ incredibly  _ exposed, but she loves it. She loves it even more when Freddie hums and looks at her panties and says “Excited, hm?”

Brianna reaches between her legs to see what Freddie’s talking about and  _ oh,  _ there’s a wet spot on her panties. She’s never been this embarrassed or turned on, ever.

“Can I—” She hooks a finger in the waistband of her white cotton panties and her breath catches when she realizes she’s just asked for permission. She’s embarrassed but it somehow feels right to ask.

“Yes, yes,” Regina breathes. She’s leaned forward in her spot, watching Brianna intently. It makes the older girl squirm pleasantly. So she takes off her underwear too and folds them neatly and places them on top of her shorts. She feels hot all over and can feel her cunt throbbing already.

“Shit,” Freddie breathes, and once again Brianna feels very exposed. This time it makes a little more sense though, considering she’s fully bottomless while her three very best friends are looking at her cunt while they’re still very much dressed.

Brianna clears her throat. “I don’t… shave, I’m sorry if it’s gross, we can just stop now…” 

A shocked, biting laugh falls from Johanna’s lips. “Are you fucking joking? I’ve never wanted to eat someone out more than I do right now.”

Brianna flushes again. “So should I just—?”

“Yeah Bri, we wanna see you feel good,” Freddie encourages her. 

Brianna doesn’t have time to waste on teasing herself. As soon as Freddie gives her the okay, she spreads her legs and begins rubbing gentle circles on her clit. Her back arches. This is bad. No way she’s gonna last long.

She decides warning the other girls of that fact can wait. With her other hand, she runs her middle finger up her slit. She’s so fucking wet already. She can feel her pussy clench at the brief contact.

“C’mon, Bri,” comes Regina’s voice. “Aren’t you gonna give your needy cunt what it wants?”

The moan Brianna lets out at that is loud and pathetic and high-pitched. They all seem a little taken aback by it, including Brianna herself, who usually only starts to make any noise when her fingers are in her or when she’s going to cum.

Brianna is too turned on to worry about being embarrassed anymore when starts begging. “Please, fuck, please keep talking, all of you, I need it, please,” she whines and her voice is so unlike how the other girls have heard it before, whiny and broken and desperate.

“Thought you were straight, Brianna,” Johanna chirps.

“Shut up,” Brianna whines miserably.

“Be nice to her. She hasn’t cum in a week and she’s experiencing an identity crisis,” Freddie scolds.

“Guys,” Brianna breathes. “Can we talk about this later? Not exactly hot.” Yeah, she’s still breathing raggedly as she rubs her clit, but the point still stands.

“Sorry,” Freddie laughs before shaking her head. “Fuck. You look really good like this, Bri.” Brianna whimpers a little. 

“She’s right,” Regina agrees. “I can’t believe you’re letting us see you like this. You’re so pretty, Bri, I bet you taste so good.”

Brianna lets out a soft moan. She’s never had someone eat her out before, but she can imagine how good it would feel. Regina has plush, pillowy lips and she just seems like the kind of girl who knows her way around a pussy, especially with her tongue. 

Without realizing, the hand Brianna isn’t using to touch her clit has drifted lower again. She slips her middle finger inside of her cunt. She sighs in relief. 

“Good girl,” Johanna coos, and a loud whine rips from Brianna’s throat.

“You like being called a good girl?” Johanna sounds amused, and it makes Brianna clench around her finger.

“ _ Yes _ ,” she answers eagerly. 

“C’mon then, be a good girl and add another finger for us.”

Brianna does as she’s told. Of course she does. She slips her ring finger in beside her middle one and they can all see how wet she is, it’s evidenced on how slick her fingers look and how easily they fuck in and out of her. Brianna’s moans increase in frequency, but it isn’t exactly what the other girls want to hear despite how fucking gorgeous she sounds like this.

“Curl your fingers.” Freddie’s voice is commanding, but it’s just what Brianna needs; a little instruction on how to please her girls. All she wants to do is please them.

So she curls her fingers inside her cunt and gasps as the pads of her fingers press against her g-spot.

“Oh  _ fuck  _ holyshitholyshitholyshit,” she moans, and it’s  _ loud,  _ and it’s the only noise in the room aside from the wet sounds of her fingers curling inside her over and over again and the ragged breathing and occasional soft moans from her best friends. It’s  _ embarrassing _ how loud she’s being, and that just makes it all the better.

Suddenly Brianna realizes the hand on her clit has slowed, and she almost resumes the movement before realizing as soon as she does both she’s done for, she’s going to cum all over her fingers, and her brain provides through the fogginess surrounding her that she needs to ask to cum.

“Jo,” she whines desperately, only because Johanna is sitting directly in front of her and it’s the first name her brain can provide. “I need to cum, please can I?” 

“God, yes, you’ve been such a good girl for us,” Johanna sighs.

Brianna resumes the circular movements on her clit as she curls her fingers and she knows in this state there’s no way she’ll manage to do this for more than a minute. Luckily, within 15 seconds she’s cumming, clenching around her fingers and coating them in her cum. She really is loud when she cums; practically yelling out strings of curse words and “feels so good”s and thank yous between moans.

She can distantly hear Freddie and Johanna and Regina murmuring praises, calling her a good girl, telling her how pretty she sounds. Her chest heaves as she comes down, slipping her wet fingers out but still rubbing her clit gently before she gets too sensitive.

“Thank you,” Brianna pants as she gets her wits about her. She doesn’t really know what else to say. Her best friends just watched her get herself off, and she came harder than she thinks she ever has before. “I- My fingers?” 

She internally rolls her eyes at herself.  _ What the fuck was that, May? ‘My fingers’ isn’t a question! _

Thank god Freddie sees what she’s getting at, gently grabbing Brianna’s wrist and sucking on her fingers. Brianna whines quietly.

“You were right, Reg,” Freddie comments once she’s completely finished sucking the cum off Brianna’s fingers, and Brianna’s breath catches.

That night, as she’s curled up in the middle of her 3 best friends watching TV reruns, things feel right.

  
Okay, so maybe Brianna  _ isn’t _ straight.

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://get-on-your-bikes-and-ride.tumblr.com/)


End file.
